How it All Began / Transcript
(Opening theme) (We open the video in Hope's massive bedroom as she watches a tape and is looking at her laptop for new pen pals to talk to.) (Knock knock) Hope: Come in. (It's her father.) Hope: Hey dad, how's the inventing coming along? Mr. Amamiya: Inventive! How about the friend situation? Hope: Um... Mr. Amamiya: I see that you aren't particularly in the friends zone yet. Not the way you know it though sweetheart. Hope: Well, dad, it's just nobody at school wants to be my friend. Mr. Amamiya: Come on you've got Emily and Tara don't you? Hope: Before they turned over to the Pinkies. (sighs) If only I still had contact with Priyanka, Shannon, Yuki and Antonia from elementary school and junior high, but we all lost contact in high school. Dad, I wish you could see.... (Music for "I Want the Globe to be my Friend" starts) Hope: ::Some girls like to be with dolls ::Or put on silly hats ::Or make friends with fish, and birds, and alley cats... ::That's not the way I want to be ::I'm tired of those things... ::I need some best friends ::Won't you help me please? (A band scene emerges) Hope: ::I Want the Globe to be my bestie ::I want the Globe to be my friend ::I want to want to get my own best friend ::A real girl who's not playing pretend (Oh!) ::I want a girl my age to be my pal ::We'd soon become good friends because ::Although they're different, and they're not like me ::I think it's cool to have diversity! ::If I make friends, with a girl from the other side of the world ::I'd be happy as can be! ::And I know that we're so far, we'll talk every single day! ::If you know a girl out there, one you'd like to recommend.. ::Well... ::I just can't wait until then!!! ::I want the globe, the whole wide world to be my friend!!! ::Please! Be my friend!!! (Hope poses and her dad claps) Mr. Amamiya: Hm. Looks like the Instaband is working pretty well. Sweetheart, I'm glad that you mentioned friends because I just invented this. It makes smartphones look like babies. (He puts down a little smartphone like device with a globe at the top. Hope's is yellow.) Hope: Wow... What is it? Mr. Amamiya: It's called a Global Port. Point it to any mirror or screen and you'll be transported anywhere! I made several others too! Hope: Oh wow, thanks dad! Can I have it? Mr. Amamiya: Sure honey! Now if you need anything at all, just call okay? Hope: Alright! (Hope continues her search and finds a girl in Morocco) Hope: Wow, Dawn Berger, "I'm originally from Paris, but moved to Morocco when I was 9 years old. I can help you with your French and Arabic, and I'm also looking for friends." Gee, it must be really cool there!! Outdoor markets and really cute accessories... I wanna go! (Hope accidentally flips her Global Port and it starts sparkling) Hope: What's going on? (The Global Port begins shining and Hope is transported to Morocco) (Marrakesh, Morocco) Hope: Wow! I'm actually here?! And in my pajamas? This has got to be a dream. It has to be! (Hope walks around and then hears something. The clucking of chickens, it's a stampede!) Hope: Eh?! Girl: Hey!! Look out!! (The girl, just like the one in the photo from earlier, pushes her out of the way) Hope: Thanks... Hey! You're from here --- Girl: You should be a little more careful next time, you know. Hope: And, who are you? Girl: My name is Dawn Berger. I'm 20 and I live here in Marrakesh. Suppose you're American, aren't you? Hope: Y-yeah... Dawn: That's great! All the Americans here are guys trying to grab my attention. I'll tell you later, right now you need to change out of those clothes. Hope: But these are my pajamas... (Music for "Welcome to Morocco" starts) Dawn: I know. Come, we're going shopping. Hope: Whoa! Dawn: ::I see you're not from here at all ::You're a girl from out of the extraordinary ::That must've used some kind of witchcraft... ::Tailor make her something good and something very bright ::Something that makes her look like she wasn't born last night! (The tailor makes Hope a special outfit from Moroccan materials) Dawn: ::Welcome to Morocco! ::Home to the Arabic taco! ::Welcome to Morocco! ::A land of mystery and paradise! ::Nothing else will suffice ::We live like Aladdin most of the time! Hope: Wow... Dawn: Come now, my American darling! Dawn: ::The country is right by the ocean ::We often go to the beach, right on the water! ::Although people think we're European, we are really African! Hope: ::I really never knew that! Hope: ::Your country is so shining and beautiful and bright ::It feels like I'm in another story book world! Dawn: ::So much history, Mediterranean cuisine! ::Our story's diverse and it's across this land that we have always wanted to expand! Dawn: ::Welcome to Morocco! ::Home of the Arabic taco! ::Welcome to Morocco! ::A land of mystery and paradise! ::Nothing else will suffice! ::We live like Aladdin most of the time! ::We live like Aladdin most of the time! ::Yeah! Dawn: And here we are! Hope: Wow, it's like an American house I thought you said that you lived like Aladdin from Arabian Nights. Dawn: That's what some people think! We have modern homes just like everyone else. Category:Global Pals Friends Forever